


The Taste of Fear

by lukadarkwater



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukadarkwater/pseuds/lukadarkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after talking about Lalanbe with my friend Aeverelle on Tumblr. Would Nano be able to tell Lalna and Lalnable apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Fear

Nano trembled as she walked through the room. She moved carefully, the smell of the blood on the floor making her nauseous as she approached the figure in the corner of the room.

"La-" her voice cracked as she spoke, her fear making it hard to form words. "Lalan?"

The figure turned, his blonde hair flashing in time with the pulsing of the red emergency light behind him.

As he shifted, Nano could clearly make out the ravaged body of the testificate behind him and her stomach lurched as she realized that Lalna was still gripping a bloody knife in his hand.

"Lalna, what have you done?" she whispered, the terror turning her veins to ice.

Lalna didn’t speak. His normally warm blue eyes were dull and vacant as he looked at her.

"Lalna," she reached out with her hand, "What- what"

Before she laid her hand on his arm, he jerked around fully and his eyes flashed dangerously causing Nano to flinch away from him.

They stared at each other for a moment, the sound of his heavy breathing filling the room around them.

Then, suddenly, he jerked and the knife fell from his grasp, clanging to the ground as he covered his face with his hands.

"Lalna?" she asked again

"Na-Nano?" he whispered, his gloves falling away from his face.

She was stunned to see how shockingly pale he looked. Blood was now smeared across his nose and cheeks from where his hands had been and his eyes were wide with terror.

He glanced around and flinched away from the mangled body as his eyes came to rest on it.

"What-" he stopped as he realized that the blood was all over him and began to shake as he looked up at her.

"Did I…. did I do this?"

Nano nodded, unable to speak.

Lalna backed away from the body, whatever madness that had caused this to happen, seemed to have faded and only terror was left inside of him.

"Why. Why did you do this?"

Lalna’s knees buckled and he dropped to the floor. “I don’t- I don’t even remember doing it.” he gasped, ” I just remember… a headache and then…” He covered his face with his gloves again, as if he was afraid to look at what he had done.

"Nano, you have to believe me. I didn’t… I never meant to… this… I never meant for this to happen." his shoulders begin to shake and Nano realized that he crying.

She knelt down besides him and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lalna jerked away from her touch but that didn’t stop her.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer to her when he tried to wiggle away.

"What are you doing! I just killed a person!" Lalna said, fighting to get away from her.

"Look at me," she snapped, and moved his hands away from his face so she could look at him. "Look at me, ok? Whatever happened here… you didn’t mean to do it, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, you listen to me. We’ll get through this, ok? We’ll get through this together. Just like we always have, we’re parteners, right?"

Lalna opened his mouth to protest but Nano stopped him,

"I’m not leaving you because of this, alright? I’m going to be right here by your side until we figure this out. Do you understand that?"

He nodded and then leaned into her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her as he drew her close.

Nano buried her face into his hair, his sweet scent driving out the stench of death and blood as she-

Pain.

White hot pain arched through her back and she gasped as white lights flashed in her eyes.

She felt as something was pulled from her back and crumpled to the floor as Lalna pulled away from her.

"La-Lalna," she gasped as fluid rushed into her lungs, making it hard to breath.

She heard him chuckle faintly before leaning down besides her.

"I think you are mistaken, the name’s not Lalna."

"What," Nano struggled to think through the pain that was consuming her body "But you-"

She stopped as she felt the blade of the knife, still wet with her own blood, slide along the skin of her throat.

"Shhhh," he whispered, "It’s all over now."

"Who- What are you?" she gasped

"The name is Lalnable, it’s nice to meet you."


End file.
